Our world of sin
by Dowash
Summary: Down on your knees, beg me, please. Sirry-smut in sight, loves


**A/N: **If I owned, the books would be age-restricted. There, depress me with forcing me to say such things. Though I don't think there _is _a thing that could depress me right now *chuckle*

So, about this story. It serves you _perfectly _if you're happening to have a serious craving for some Sirry-smut right now.

And that brings me to something else about this piece. I could describe it as PWP (take your pick on which meaning you want to use, they both apply to this pretty well ;D) I won't say you have to be _blaa-and-blaa_ aged to read this but I advise you to use your common sense ^.* My perverted self got unleashed a bit more than usual and while I don't _personally _think I wrote anything extremely shocking down there, you might disagree after reading it :D So, if **male/male sex**, some **dirty talking **and **bondage **triggers that 'eww' mode in you at any level, I'd advise you not to read. For your own good rather than mine, mean reviews are always something I can get over but I wouldn't want to traumatize my readers *snickers*

And now, without further ado, I'll let you get to it.

* * *

**Down on your knees (beg me, please)**

He stands there, smiling at me from across the room. There's a certain glint about in his eyes as our gazes lock briefly and I see him licking his lips lightly, tantalizingly. I wink at him imperceptibly and he blushes, the redness spreading deliciously over his cheeks as he hurriedly returns his attention to the person standing before him. But still his eyes flit to me every now and then, hidden glances that are meant for my eyes only.

I grin in the cover of my hand as I feign a yawn and stand up, feeling his eyes on me as I make my way towards the door. A last glance into the room confirms what I already know, the blush returning to his cheeks as our eyes meet and now it's my turn to lick my lips slowly- slowly but imperceptibly. I can see how hard he is trying to concentrate on the conversation he's fighting to maintain with Mr. Weasley but his gaze betrays him, zooming onto me time and time again during those few seconds I stand in the doorway. Each glance intensifies his blush lightly, but it is still barely visible from under the tan he has attained. With a hidden smirk I turn around and leave for the kitchen.

These games of ours were refreshing adds to our otherwise boring lives. Look all you want but don't touch, not until you're alone. It was intriguing because no-one else was to find out, it was something just between the two of us and we enjoyed doing it immensely.

The kitchen's dazzlingly bright in its loneliness, the shiny surfaces glistering cleanness and whiteness to my face as I walk across the enormous tiled floor and go to the fridge. Helping myself, I grab a bottle of cider from one of the shelves and open it, glancing around the room before taking a swig. There are these few lines you shouldn't cross, even when in your best friend's house. Though, with all that entertaining to maintain, I doubt Remus to be barging in here anytime soon.

The backdoor opens to let in a very drunken looking pair of youngsters, their cheeks burning bright red as they gasp for air. Stumbling forth, they obscure the winter-view from sight before the door slams shut and I place the bottle to the counter. The clack surprises the two and they jump lightly, making me smile as I look at them.

'Been busy?' I tease, feigning oblivion towards their deepening blushes as I take another swig from the bottle.

'H-Hello, Sirius,' Hermione mutters nervously while convulsively straightening her skirt and tugging her shirt down. Really, they couldn't have been more obvious even if they had had a poster over their heads.

'So, had fun?' I ask, leaning to the counter with a smirk as I tilt my head. "Out there, I mean," I continue when neither of them seems to be able to find their voice.

'Y-Yeah,' Draco murmurs, shifting his legs nervously and glancing up to me from the corner of his eye.

'Well good,' I chuckle, fighting back the louder fit of laughter threatening to explode from my insides. "You better get to the living room before you freeze to death, though…"

'Right,' Hermione says hurriedly and then she is already dragging the youth towards the foyer, her face completely hidden behind the curtain of brown hair. 'Thanks for the concern,' she murmurs and then they are gone, leaving me to smother my guffawing laughter to the bottle.

'What's so funny?' a voice asks, making me choke on my drink lightly as I turn towards the door.

'Young love,' I reply, still chuckling as I wipe the side of my mouth. A fine eyebrow arches before Harry pushes himself off the doorframe, straightening his black dress-shirt while walking closer to the kitchen-counter.

'What's so funny in it?' the youth inquires as he mimics my position and leans to the wood in front of me, snatching the bottle from my fingers to take a long swig.

'Nothing you'd understand,' I tease as I take back my bottle and make a show of wiping its mouth with my sleeve before taking a gulp. Green fire blazes at me but I just wink, feeling the amusement slithering in the pit of my stomach turning into something slightly else as the burning gaze continues to restrain me.

'I understand a lot more than you seem to think I do,' he grins, his tongue flicking over his lips before he draws it back in again.

'I'm astounded,' I whisper as I lean closer and tilt the youth's head back with the bottle, looking down to the swirling depths. A smirk replies to me before the bottle slides from my fingers again and Harry takes a swig, giving the mouth of the bottle a small lick before returning it back to me.

The stakes were going up.

'Aren't you needed back there?' I ask before securing the neck of the bottle between my lips and gnawing at it lightly, answering the youth's wicked grin with a raised eyebrow.

'They can survive without me for a while,' Harry assures, his eyes following my tongue before I take a proper hold of the bottle again and down the last of its contents. I chuckle before going to one of the cabinets below the sink and prying it open with my foot, dropping the bottle there.

Then there is suddenly warmth at my side and a hand pressing to my lower back, amused green eyes looking at me as the cork followed into the trash bin.

I raise an eyebrow and get a smirk in return again, fingers tugging at my shirt before falling down and sweeping over my ass. Then Harry has already turned around and is out of the room, with me chuckling and grinning and going right behind him.

I go back into the livingroom and purposely sit next to him, ignoring the burning look I get from it as I lean back on the couch. Stretching, I attain the complete posture of a slouching person as my legs spread and my knee connects with his. I'm careful not to bring my hands too close to him so I just let them hang over the backrest as I stare into the fireplace.

I can tell he gets slightly uncomfortable by the way I'm sitting but it just makes me grin inwardly as I surreptitiously grind our knees together when no-one is looking, enjoying the change in his eyes from just that much.

The time stretches on, neither of us moving an inch from our spot. When Mrs. Weasley insists on coming to sit on the couch with us I just smile and move closer to Harry, throwing my arm on the backrest behind him much like I throw my legs to the coffee table. He gives me a shrouded look, clearly trying to look like he wasn't enjoying the sudden amplification of physical touch as the whole length of our legs and sides are connected. I just smirk at him before lightly bringing our heads together under the excuse of having something to say to him. I blow warm air into his ear as I whisper nothings to him, my fingers sweeping past the back of his neck as I bring my hand to hold my head up. I can see the slight shiver going through him and it makes me smile, though only inwardly.

Knock and raise, beauty.

It takes him a while to collect himself again but I see the moment he decides to strike back in his eyes, the green orbs darkening and getting mischievous. Molly is talking with Tonks who's occupied one of the armchairs and completely ignoring us, her hands working on the knitting on her lap.

The youth leans over me- though completely casually, I need to give him that much credit-, his hand sweeping past my lower abdomen before he lowers it next to my thigh for some support. He asks if Molly could be so kind as to give him something from the tray on her other side, a pleasant smile on his face. And as he waits for the woman to fulfill his request, the youth leans closer to my chest ever so slightly, his arm brushing past my chest before he takes the cupcake or biscuit or whatever he has asked for and retreats back, but only after lifting his head and nearly rubbing his hair against my chin. His scent washes over me like a dizzyingly intoxicating cloud and I am inhaling before I even realize it, taking in the sweet smell. And Harry knows what it does to me, a smirk about in his eyes as he glances at me and then pulls back.

Re-raise and dare, his look says.

I grin at him and thus, the night goes on.

Slowly the quests start to leave and we still continue our game, hidden meanings in the words we exchange and exiting daring in the touches we share. The only rule is to not get caught and oh, we are experts in something like that, now aren't we? This isn't the first time we are playing this game, and it will definitely not be the last. The grounds might change but the rules won't.

When the night comes with its full weight and the last of Remus' quests have left we are in the kitchen, drinking our last bottles of beer before retiring to the sanctuaries of our bedrooms and slipping into well-earned sleep. Though, I know the second Harry enters the room while carrying the plate where the sandwiches had been that we wouldn't get much of that relaxing sleep during the hours to come. His gaze burns me to the core as our eyes meet, making heat bloom in the base of my spine as the sweet anticipation nestles in the pit of my stomach again. And then he is saying goodnight to us, once again thanking Remus for letting us stay at his place while our house is getting renovated. My friend- as per to the oblivious daft he was sometimes- just smiles brightly and tells the youth who was glancing at me nearly hungrily that it was quite alright, he enjoys the company.

One last smile and then Harry is gone, his light steps echoing in the foyer and then climbing up the stair before silence returns. I finish my beer hurriedly before bidding my own goodnight to my life-long friend and heading upstairs to do some very immoral things to my godson. Not that we care about titles.

There is only one guest-room in the house but we had told Remus we wouldn't mind sharing. Harry had actually gone as far as joking that I would be spending the night with him anyway because of the bad dreams I had every night. Remus'd just chuckled, taking it as a joke while the youth had thrown me a wicked look from the corner of his eye.

I open the door to the guest-rooms just in time to see Harry taking off his shirt, the black garment falling to the floor as he turns to look at me over his shoulder. A smile ripples over his face as I shut the door and lean to it, my fingers flicking over the lock. The click echoes in the silence and makes the youth's smile widen as he turns to face me fully, his head tilting as he slides his hands to the back pockets of his very snug jeans. I grin at him as my hand rises to my chest, my fingers curling around the extremely loosely tied tie that hangs from my neck. I tug at it lightly before pushing myself off of the door and taking a step closer, my head tilting as well. Harry's scent is floating in the air like perfume and it makes me feel lightheaded and intoxicated as I take another step towards him, seeing the smile on his face widen even more.

The youth offers his hand but before I can take it he has already curled his fingers around my tie, yanking me towards him through the few feet remaining between us. A chuckle slips past his lips as he looks up to me, his eyes swirling as he pulls me down slowly. And then his other hand appears on my waist, tugging at the loops of my pants and pulling me closer. I take that one step closer and then I have him pinned against the foot of the bed, a small croon slipping past red lips right under mine before Harry rises to stand on his toes and kisses me.

I never get tired of feeling his soft lips against mine, first unmoving as if he wanted to make sure I was there and not about to run off before a teasing tongue flicks out and licks my lips before retreating again. Just that much and it has me burning up, the heat welling up my spine and suddenly escalating into an engulfing wave that washes over me. It feels electric as his hold on my tie tightens and he pulls me down even more, his free hand sliding to my lower back to pull me closer and against the awaiting warmth. My fingers get tangled in silky blackness, his scent overriding my senses as I grind into him ever so slightly and feel the delicious shiver coursing through him, the moan escaping his lips and getting swallowed by my mouth. Then his hand is under my shirt and it is ecstatic. I feel a ward wrapping around the room and lift my head a fraction to see his eyes, dark and swirling green depths gazing back at me with aroused intensity. My tie gets twirled in his hand before he moves his fist over my shoulder and behind my head, his tongue flicking out as he leans closer and licks my neck. A shudder courses through me and I tighten my hold on his hair as I pull him against my body in turn, feeling him melting against me as he worships my skin with his lips and tongue. My hand caresses his entire back, the tips of my fingers tracing the hard line of his spine and I feel the sigh he lets out against my damp skin as his hold on the tie tightens. He gnaws at my skin gently and then it is my turn to gasp as I stagger back, my eyes sliding shut.

I feel fingers descending to the button in my pants, somehow managing to open it and even inch the zipper down even though there is virtually no space between our waists. His knuckles dig into my skin lightly and it gathers heat into my groin, making my head reel again. I'm backed up against the wall and then the hold around my tie loosens, my eyes opening in time to see- as well as feel- as Harry slides down my body, his naked skin creating warmth against me as he kneels before me.

This is a perspective I never grow tired of witnessing, because no matter how many times I see him in front of me like that, it never ceases to amaze me just how obscene and at the same time so right it looks like. And as I watch, he licks his lips, pinkness sliding over deep red before he sighs contently. I can feel my legs struggling to keep me up and maintain my position as fingers rise to my already open pants, caressing me through my briefs. A look of pure bliss passes his eyes and then he has already leaned closer, his forehead resting on my lower stomach as he slowly pulls the offensive garment down and away. And he looks the same he always does, like he's just found a prize that is his exclusively. I am not going to argue about that at all.

His tongue flicks over me teasingly and my spine arches, my legs tingling as I gasp out softly. And the more he licks, slowly, the stronger the tingle becomes, until it reaches my back and chest and hinders my breathing. He sucks, and I cry out, my head banging against the wall as my hands slide into his hair to pull him even closer. He laps on me quite happily, like I am either candy or a lollipop. His hand moves on me, torturing me, and as I look down I think I'm going to faint because of what I see, his red mouth taking me into its wet depths over and over again. My erection is glistering from his saliva and gets even slicker the more I watch, the tingle intensifying in the pit of my stomach again.

I croon and he looks up, a smile about in his eyes as he pulls back and opens his mouth fully. He places his hands on my thighs and plays with the tip of my hard-on with his tongue, all the while looking up to me. Each flick scorches me to the very core and my breathing hitches as the warmth surges over me and makes my knees go weak, my vision blackening out and still I can see his face. He has placed his tongue flat against the underside of my cock's tip, his mouth open as the creamy whiteness erupts to his tongue and even his nose and cheeks. All I can do is moan and helplessly watch as he coaxes me to climax on and on without saying a word.

When the last of the pearly threads has been drawn from me I'm slouching against the wall, sweat gliding down my body as I watch Harry lick his lips and the sides of his mouth with a content look on his face. And then he swallows, and I can feel and see my cock twitching at the sight of it. He smiles at me before standing up, pressing his body against mine tightly.

'My turn', he whispers before pulling me along by the tie, my knees nearly buckling as he draws me with him to the bed. He yanks at my tie as we fall onto the soft mattress, our lips connecting in a soft kiss as I feel the heat of his own arousal against my stomach. I rise slightly to pull my own dress-shirt off, the tie staying in my hand before I take it off and swirl it in my fingers. And Harry smiles at me before crawling up on the bed and hooking his thumbs under the waistband of his jeans, his hard-on plainly visible.

My mouth waters as he slides the garment down a fraction, revealing a bit more of creamy white skin. His eyes hold a wicked taint in them as he halts and his hands go to the bulge in his pants, rubbing it strongly. And as he touches himself he looks at me, a smile on his face. His hair is spread all over the pillows and as I watch he moves his hand more roughly and his head digs into the softness, his waist bucking up to his fingers.

I can feel the heat welling inside me again, twisting the pit of my stomach. It never takes long for me to get aroused again when I'm with him, and he knows it perfectly well. Once, not that long ago, he tied me to the bed because he wanted to know how many times I could climax during the night, be it by his hand or his ass around me. I don't remember the exact number but the times cannot be counted with my both hands.

I move higher on the bed and Harry instantly lets go of himself, his hands stretching out towards me. But I am feeling slightly more- I wouldn't say sadistic, but still- at the moment so I just grin and arrange myself comfortably on top of his spread legs, my fingers sweeping past his erection. He is immediately lifting his waist up to my touch, a dark grin on his face as well as he tilts his head to the side in pleasure. I rub my fingers against him and he lets out the most expressive sounds I have ever heard in my entire life, a gasp slipping past happy lips. Moving my fingers to the button of his jeans, I open it slowly and our gazes meet. I can see his chest heaving in a heavy breath as I inch down the zipper, his hips bucking up to my hand again.

My head reels dizzyingly as I take his hand and guide it to the bulge in his pants, guessing that my grin has turned very lewd by now. He swallows lightly and a blush blooms on his skin as he realizes what I want, his fingers curling around his own length.

'You want…' Harry asks, trailing off as I nod. Then he grins widely, his thumb pushing the fly in his pants away as he runs his fingers over his boxers. 'Then say it,' he commands, his head tilting back slightly as he licks his lips slowly. 'I need to know precisely what you want.'

I smile widely at his game, not at all unfamiliar with it. 'I want you to touch yourself,' I say evenly, and he moans in response.

'Why?' he asks, tucking an arm under his head as he sneaks his fingers to the edge of his boxers.

I chuckle and he smirks. The game hasn't ended. 'Because it's pretty hot,' I confess as I run my hands along the insides of his thighs.

'How hot?' he presses on, and as I watch his fingers inch under the black, tenting garment tantalizingly slow.

'So very fucking hot,' I say, rubbing my thumbs against the seams in his jeans.

'So very fucking hot it makes you wanna cum?' he asks as he slides his hand to his boxers fully and I can see how he fists his erection, running his palm over it.

'That's up to you to decide,' I chuckle, and he chuckles in response before lifting his waist from the mattress. I hook my fingers under the waistband of his jeans and boxers and peel them off him, scooting back to get them totally away and to the floor before I return to my previous position. And there I have him, naked and looking at me dead in the eye as he touches himself.

He runs his fingers over the tip of his cock, pulling the foreskin down to show me the redness beneath it before he lets his hard-on drop on top of his stomach and he brushes a finger along the underside of it. He shudders before going for more and doing it again, dragging that one finger up and down his length for a few times before he lets his hand fall lower, all the while looking at me. And I feel his stare burning the pit of my stomach, making it squeeze into a tight knot as the waves of arousal whisper over me with more force, swirling in my loins with its sweet tingle as I continue to marvel the show I'm having the privilege to witness.

Harry fists his cock again before moving his hand up and down, his spine arching again as he lets out a small sound. He releases his member to lift his hand to his face, making sure I see as he licks his palm with long sweeps. It makes my insides twist with burning need.

The white threads of my previous climax are still coating his skin and he sweeps his fingers through them, sucking the white substance off with hollowed cheeks before resuming his task of wetting his palm. And it looks so damn hot. He spits on his hand quietly before spreading the saliva around and then fingers are back on his cock, spreading the slickness as he sighs and bucks up to the touch.

'Hnnhn, better,' Harry gasps, licking his lips again before his body suddenly shudders and he croons. His head tilts to the side again as his mouth opens and he smiles like that, looking at me from the corner of his eye. He folds his hand into a loose fist before lifting his hips as much as he can, the tip of his cock appearing from between his fingers before he sweeps it with his thumb and it retreats back. I swallow and run my hands along his thighs again, feeling the warmth and pressure building up within my loins. I glance down and nearly grin at the eagerness of my newfound hardness, proudly pointing towards the ceiling from amidst the layers of clothing I'm still wearing.

Harry shifts and I look back up, my head tilting as I smile. He looks as if I have suddenly lost my interest in him and his hand halts, a pant slipping past his slightly pouting lips. I run my hands along his thighs again and rub his skin soothingly, my tongue flicking over my lips. He grins and then continues, his pace a bit faster now as his spine arches and his legs press against me sweetly. He croons as his eyes slide shut and his head tosses slightly, making a spike of torrid pleasure coursing through me. His free hand leaves the pillows to play with his nipples, his fingers rubbing on the hard and pepped flesh as he moans out sweetly.

'Gods, Sirius,' Harry gasps out, his darkened eyes opening up a fraction as his body rises from the mattress again. I run my hands up his thighs again and he sighs, crooning and biting his lips.

'Yes?' I ask, and it's nearly a tease as I dig my fingers into his flesh and shift so that I'm no longer sitting on top of his legs but spreading them wide apart.

'_Yes_,' he says in return, and it's a sweet sigh, his head digging into the pillows again as I lift his legs to my shoulders and gnaw at his skin. My hands fall down to cup his ass and lift him up from the bed, my fingers finding the crack of his ass before I spread him up.

'Yes?' I ask again, kissing the side of his knee as I look down to him, to his very not innocent state, but I love him the most when I see him like this. His head is tilted back and his eyes are wide but what he sees is not the ceiling of this bedroom, his hands moving fast on his flesh as he lets out those small pants and grunts that threaten to drive me crazy with lust that is thrumming in my veins. I heave him up slightly so that I can slip my waist under his bottom, his ass connecting with my burning erection as I lower him back down. He moans and his hand moves even faster, his legs trembling in my hold as he gasps repeatedly as if the air in the room has suddenly grown thin.

I kiss the inside of his thigh again as I grind against his ass ever so slightly, the friction in the movement forcing me to close my eyes and bite down onto his skin as he moans out his appreciation. He wriggles a bit more, rubbing his ass against me as a small whimper escapes him. I drop my hand to his cock and after one sweep I can nearly see his eyes rolling back as his spine arches, my name falling from his lips in a breathless sigh as he comes all over his stomach. I watch in some sort of aroused daze as the threads of whiteness splatter on the skin of his rapidly moving chest and rippling abdomen, a moan after the other dancing in the air and I don't know how many of them are his and how many my own.

He gasps and moves his hand one last time before it slips off and grabs mine, our fingers entwining as his mind slowly and languidly tries to crawl out of the blissful high his orgasm has brought about. It takes him a long while and during those moments I can watch him freely, letting my eyes feast on him and his cum-streaked body. I remember one night when he couldn't get enough of it; his body filled with my semen inside and out and still he'd been wanting more, his fingers yearning for more of that hot substance to smear over his body. He had looked so thoroughly debauched and obscene that time that I had found myself falling in love with him all over again.

Harry's fingers tighten around my own and I lift my gaze up to meet his, smiling to him widely. He answers with a shaky one of his own as he shifts his hold on my hand and pulls it higher, my fingers spreading the white substance on his body. He shivers as my fingers run past his nipple before he directs them back, his spine arching as he presses my hand against his rising chest. A sweet moan slips past his lips as I rub hard and he swallows, hooking his free hand behind my head to pull me down for a kiss.

His mouth is searing hot but soft as our lips met, and he grants me access hurriedly as if he has forgotten how I taste like. I can feel the croon welling in his chest before it spills into my mouth and he's arching up towards me again, his chest connecting with my own as I slip my hand behind his back and he drops his legs from my shoulders to lock them behind my back. Bucking up against me, he is grinding his ass against my erection and I grunt breathlessly, hearing the light chuckle he lets out next to my ear.

'Just grind against me,' he whispers to me heatedly, rocking our bodies. 'I know you like to grind against my ass…'

I gasp weakly as his hand fall to my lower back as well and he starts to guide me up and down, sliding my hard-on past his entrance. 'Fuck,' I growl as I fasten my pace, feeling the intoxicating heat gathering its force in the pit of my stomach again.

'In a bit,' Harry promises with a heated gasp of his own, his hold on me tightening. 'Just wait a sec and you can fuck me for as long as you want. You can do anything you want to me.'

I moan, out of breath as my hold on him tightens and I bury my face in the crook of his neck. I can feel my release coursing in my veins, just a little distance away. Just a little bit… more.

'Like that,' Harry gasps, his head digging against the pillows. 'Fuck yes, Siri. That feels so good … C'mon, just a bit more.'

I gasp out once again as the youth's nails dig into my skin and leave deep marks, and I only need to close my eyes to imagine that we are already connected the best way possible, that it is something else than his outer skin and air that caresses my cock.

Harry's teeth sink into my shoulder and that's all the push I need anymore as my climax attacks me and leaves me trembling in my love's hold, his kisses falling down onto my skin like rain as I gasp for air and try not to hurt him with my grip.

It seems as if the ecstatic tension in my body doesn't want to let me go, for it feels like I keep on climaxing on and on before finally, after what feels like numerous sunny days, it releases me and I slump on top of Harry, his name falling sweetly from my lips as he holds me close and keeps on kissing me. I try to catch my breath but when I have just managed to attain a decent amount of air into my lungs Harry lifts my head up and kisses me, drawing the few ounces of oxygen from me. We drown in the ecstasy of each other's scents and tastes once again and my strength is restored quicker than I thought to be even possible.

Then, I can feel his fingers clutching onto the sides of my head before he pushes me up. A last peck falls on my lips, as if he was reassuring something, before his hand disappears from me and he is groping for something around us.

I rise a bit more as he brings his hand back between us, my tie contrasting against his white skin as he holds it tightly in his fist. Something akin to nervous innocence flutters past his eyes as he offers his hand to me, as if so bluntly expressing his desires was getting him embarrassed.

I smile at him widely before dropping a kiss to his red lips and taking the tie, a smile on his own face as he lifts his hands up and over his head. I shift slightly so that I can get a good hold of his wrists before I fasten them to the headboard loosely, tightening the tie and wrapping the loose end around his fingers. I gasp out contently as I feel lips on my chest, looking down in time to see a pink tongue flicking over my nipple. I smile and thread my fingers through his hair as I lean to the wood and pull his head even closer, feeling his chuckle vibrating against my skin. We allow ourselves to drown in out pleasurable game for a moment or two before I slide back down and admire my work before my gaze drops down to Harry again.

'Comfy?' I ask, with a definite grin on my face.

'Very,' he replies with an equal grin as he lifts his leg up to my shoulder. 'Now lick my ass, alright?'

I chuckle at his boldness before lifting his other leg up to my other shoulder and leaning forth, dropping a kiss to forehead. I drag my tongue down his nose and twirl it inside his offered mouth before kissing his jaw, gnawing at his skin gently. 'At once,' I say before slipping lower on the bed.

I place my hands to the back of Harry's thighs to push them apart and away before burying my face in his ass, letting my tongue start its work. I hear the hitch his breathing makes as it jams in his throat, his muscles tightening under my hands as I lap on him happily. His spine arches and he wrenches on his bindings as his legs move, a moan dancing in the air. I slide my hands to his hips as I lift my head and drag my tongue up his skin, enjoying his sweet taste and warmth as I made him beg. Do I need to even mention that there's nothing hotter than a begging Harry Potter? Well, maybe a begging Harry Potter who's squirming under me and engulfed in complete passion but that's still begging, so…

I lift my head a bit more as I suck his balls into my mouth, enjoying the cry I manage to coax from the red lips. His legs falter again as his head tosses, his chest heaving in a heavy breath after the other as he leans his temple to his upper arm.

'Sirius,' the youth calls out breathlessly, his fists clenching as I look up while swirling my tongue around his nuts.

'Hmm?' I question, a smirk threatening to jump to my face as he inhales sharply and his head digs into the pillow again, his whole body arching.

'Legs," he moans heatedly, looking down to me with a grin I'm pretty sure no-one else has ever witnessed. 'Tie my legs up, too.'

The smirk gets to my face as I pull back and release my hold on him, looking down to his blushed form as I straighten. 'Horny?' I ask as I slide my hands along his thighs. His eyes flit to my fingers before they return to me and he grins, nodding clearly. 'How horny?' I continue as I let my fingers run up his sides, seeing as his eyes flutter shut in the pleasure of it.

'Very,' he gasps, giving me a lewd grin. 'Be glad silencing-charms are invented.'

'Always am,' I chuckle as I lean forth to place a kiss to the center of his chest before slipping from the bed. I shrug my pants and briefs off as I walk to one of the bags we brought with us, kneeling beside it to rummage through it. Finding what I was searching for, I straighten again and turn to look at the bed. 'How horny?' I ask again, swinging the chain and the straps attached to it in my fingers.

His eyes follow the leather as it cuts through the air before he lifts his gaze again, licking his lips. 'So fucking horny I can hardly stand it,' he states, making me smile. 'And it's all your fault.'

'I'm listening,' I chuckle as I walk forth and halt beside the bed.

'It's because what you wore today,' he says, a grin on his face as his eyes flit to the black lump on the floor before he returns them to me, his gaze beyond intense. 'I told you not to wear leather,' he continues, and I smirk.

'I wonder why I didn't listen to you,' I muse out loud as I step onto the bed and kneel between his legs. Leaning forth again, I release his hands for a moment so that I can move him more towards the center of the bed before tying him up again. He is more than compliant as I place the pillow under his waist and tie his ankles to the headboard as well, a grin on his face as he twirls his wrists.

'Now fuck me,' he says, nearly glaring at me as I chuckle. 'Sirius,' he says, a slight warning in his eyes as I lower myself again to lick his exposed entrance.

'I'll fuck you alright,' I mutter nearly to myself, sending him a wicked grin before concentrating on wetting his ass completely. I twirl my tongue against the ring of tight muscles and hear Harry gasp out, a croon slipping past his lips right afterwards. 'Aren't I fucking you?' I ask before stabbing his ass with my tongue again and he cries out, his head digging into the pillows.

'Yes," he gasps, his fists clenching. 'Fuck _Merlin_ you are, but I don't want it like that!'

'Hmm…' I croon as I lap on his entrance again before slipping a finger into my mouth. I throw him a grin before thrusting the finger inside him to the knuckle, twirling it in there and watching as he tosses on the bed. 'Like this?' I ask.

'Yes', he moans, his head digging into the pillows again. He nearly whimpers as I pull my finger out from his scorching insides, only to croon in contentment as I slip it right back in. 'More,' he demands, hitting the headboard with his fist when I pretend not to listen. '_Sirius_!' he nearly hisses.

I take my finger out and lower my head again, enjoying the twirl in the pit of my stomach as I run my tongue over his skin again. I gnaw at his ass gently and he hisses again, only this time because of something quite else than slight annoyance. Smiling to myself, I dip my middle finger inside my mouth before pulling it out and letting it join the other finger on its journey. I have to close my eyes as my fingers slip inside, the scorching warmth in his ass burning my skin and making my cock show some acute signs of life again. We both moan as I pull my fingers out again, though Harry a bit more than me because of the sweet spot I accidentally trigger inside him. He curses loudly and wrenches his bindings as his spine arches again, a pant slipping past his lips.

'Fuck,' he moans, a croon slipping past his lips. And the more he makes sounds like that, the more my patience to make this completely painless for him wears off. I have to lean my head to the back of his thigh and nearly look away as I bury my fingers inside of him again, but I can do nothing about the torrid heat around them that escalates up my arm and through my spine until it's welling in my loins once again. I gasp out along with him as I pull away and one glance at the inviting openness of his ass has my control slipping badly, my hands shaking as I place them on his thighs.

'Fuck, Harry,' I gasp, and we can both hear the near desperation in my voice.

''s okay,' he says, but his tone resembles more of an extremely wanton croon. 'In me- Bury your cock in me.'

'But you-' I try, even through I'm already grabbing the bottle on the nightstand and downing nearly all of it to my burning erection.

'No," he moans, looking at me. 'Now, Sirius,' he commands, and I'm far too weak to resist such an order. We both gasp as I place the tip of my cock against his entrance and I try to cling onto the last remains of my unsteady sanity as I start to press inside, my head tilting back.

The heat enveloping the sensitive head of my erection threatens to plunge me into the red depths of insanity, my grip on Harry's hips nearly convulsive as I try to slow down. But he is whimpering and moaning out my name so sweetly, his spine arching as much as it can from the pressure his tied up legs are causing to his chest. I can feel my mind shaking in its supports, screaming at me as I find the strength to pull back slightly. But then, when Harry's eyes fly open and he drowns in pure ecstasy that he screams out to me, I feel the restraints in my mind slipping before they crumble down completely. I watch down and see as my cock disappears into that tight ass inch by inch, Harry's breathless voice calling out to me amidst his moans and curses as I'm in to the hilt. And the burn around me is scalding, jamming my breathing completely even though I try to fight air into my lungs. My whole body hunches over my petite love who is on his way out of this world, his brilliant eyes gleaming with both pain and utmost pleasure as he stares at me. He manages to grind against me and I moan out, a grin flickering past his lips before he bites down to them as I pull out. Each inch is torturous and I can see Harry wriggling, trembling in my hold, more beautiful than an angel who has had his wings cut off. He gasps and calls out to me again as I press back inside, a deep croon rumbling in my chest.

The youth wrenches at his bindings, begging at me, so I reach out with my trembling fingers and untie him. And when his limbs wrap around me I finally lose it, completely, allowing myself to drown in the intoxicating pleasure. I drive into him over and over and he clings onto me, moaning and cursing and all the while calling out to me, my name falling from his lips like a chant. He climaxes and I feel it echoing through his whole body, his muscles tightening under my hands and in my trembling hold as he screams my name once again as if I were a god, his insides burning me and nearly clamping me down as his clutching legs slow me down. And then he is- just as breathlessly and heatedly as ever before- ordering me to move even faster, his nails and teeth digging into my skin. It doesn't take that long before he is climaxing again, pulling me even closer towards my own bliss I do not want to reach. I try to resist the burn in the base of my spine, the lightheadedness surging towards me once again, but he's coaxing me along as he's pulled over the edge the third time in a row, moaning irresistible things into my ear.

I surrender myself to him and his hold tightens around me even more as I gasp for air and bury myself deep within him, trying to reach as far as possible as I spill my semen into his willing and scorching confines. He is so tight it feels as if he were drawing every bit of my life and energy into him as he gasps my name- a sound I'll never grow tired of hearing. He clings onto me and takes everything I'm to give, kissing my ear and cheek and temple and everywhere he is able to reach as I tremble in his hold before finally collapsing on top of him as a shivering mass.

'Gods, I love you,' I manage to gasp before the blackness suddenly jumps forth and drags me with it, it's lies of rest not appealing to me as I would like to stay awake and feel Harry's heartbeat against my own. But it is ruthless and I am swept away by it, though only after I hear his sweet words sweeping past my ear.

'I love you more.'

I smile, and we fall asleep in each others arms. It might be corny, but it makes me the happiest man on earth all the same.

XxX

* * *

**A/N:** I might write more chapters to this thing here at some point... Though they won't (probably) be connected to the events in this one...

I hope you've still got your sanity left and fully intact. But I accept incoherent reviews as gladly as coherent ones... *grins*


End file.
